Tak Sendiri
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Hari Natal pertama yang dilewati oleh George Weasley tanpa Fred, ia menganggap bahwa saat itu akan dilewatinya dengan seorang diri. Tapi Natal tidak seharusnya dilewatkan sendirian, bukan?


**Tak Sendiri**

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
No money is being made and no copyright  
infringement is intended  
[Short-fiction, post-war]

* * *

George Weasley tidak ingin membuka matanya pagi itu. Kelopak matanya terasa amat sangat berat seolah ada lem yang direkatkan sehingga membuat matanya terasa sakit. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menuruti kata hatinya untuk tetap berbaring di atas tempat tidur sepanjang hari.

Namun George tahu hal itu adalah keputusan terakhir yang akan diambilnya hari itu. Dengan penuh paksaan, ia mencoba membuka mata; berakhir dengan menatap langit-langit kamar yang tinggi. Helaan napas panjang menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di kamarnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatian ke arah jendela yang tirainya bahkan tidak ditutup sejak semalam karena terlalu lelah ketika menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Langit di luar sana tampak gelap. Warna abu-abu gelap yang jelek membentang sejauh matanya bisa melihat. Tanpa perlu dipastikan salju pasti akan turun sepanjang hari. Lagi-lagi George harus meluangkan waktunya untuk membersihkan salju yang menumpuk di depan toko jika tidak ingin pengunjungnya hari ini mengalami kesulitan untuk memasuki toko.

Masih dengan keengganan, ia memaksa tubuhnya bergerak. George menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mendudukkan diri. Secara otomatis kedua matanya tertuju pada tempat tidur lain tidak jauh darinya.

Tempat tidur yang kini tidak lagi dipakai siapapun.

Ah, betapa George kesal dengan dirinya karena belum juga terbiasa tanpa kehadiran Fred.

Kakinya seolah melangkah sendiri menyeberangi ruangan. Ia berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidur yang biasa digunakan Fred, berharap jika beberapa saat kemudian saudara kembarnya akan muncul dari balik pintu dan membangunkannya dengan mengatakan sarapan sudah siap.

Tapi hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi, bukan? Walau sekeras apapun ia berharap, saat itu tidak akan muncul di hadapannya.

Kamar ini, tempat tidur ini, tidak akan digunakan lagi oleh Fred. Toko lelucon yang mereka dirikan untuk seterusnya hanya akan dikelola olehnya seorang diri.

George menghela napas panjang, mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya. Sempat terdiam kembali untuk menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Hari masih begitu pagi namun tidak mencegahnya untuk tidak membuka toko. Setidaknya dengan begitu ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan dibandingkan hanya diam dan meratap.

Hari ini adalah hari Natal. Mungkin toko akan ramai seperti kemarin.

Walau piyama tidur masih melekat di tubuhnya, George berjalan ke arah dapur dan menyiapkan secangkir kopi. Dalam diam menikmati minuman hangat itu sembari memilah amplop-amplop di atas meja yang dikirimkan pos burung hantu sehari sebelumnya. Ia terpaksa meletakkan kembali mug di tangannya ketika menemukan deretan kata familiar yang terukir di atas permukaan perkamen di dalam amplop.

'_George_,' surat di tangannya seolah tengah berbicara kepadanya, '_Floo di perapianmu tidak terhubung jadi Mum memintaku mengirimkan surat. Datanglah untuk makan siang saat hari Natal. Ginny.'_

Mendadak saja keinginannya untuk menikmati kopi dan sepiring sarapan pagi itu menguap bersamaan dengan setiap kata yang dibacanya dari surat di tangannya. George kembali menarik napas panjang. Kali ini ia mengeluarkannya dengan lebih perlahan sebelum meremas surat itu. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi kosong, menatap kursi lain di seberang meja dengan tatapan yang nyaris kosong.

Biasanya, Fred akan duduk di sana saat mereka menikmati makanan sembari tanpa henti mendiskusikan produk lelucon mereka yang terbaru. Ada tawa dan lelucon yang akan mereka lemparkan satu sama lain walau tahu di luar sana perang sedang mengintai dari kejauhan.

Dan lagi-lagi hanya dengan mengingat hal itu membuat George mengepalkan telapak tangannya sekuat mungkin; mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

George sungguh membenci perasaan ini.

George tidak membenci Fred. Tidak akan pernah bisa ia membenci saudara kembarnya. Hanya saja untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa tidak membenci saudaranya itu.

Sejak kecil, ketika perhatian ibu mereka lebih banyak tertuju kepada Ron dan Ginny, George sudah belajar untuk menggantungkan diri kepada Fred dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka belajar untuk berbagi dan melengkapi hingga terkadang Molly Weasley berpikir cukup aman meninggalkan mereka bermain hanya berdua.

Sudah banyak hal yang mereka lakukan bersama. Sudah banyak pula yang dilakukan George hanya dengan Fred seorang.

Lalu sekarang semua itu berubah.

Hanya ada George Weasley sekarang. Tidak ada lagi si Kembar Weasley. Fred meninggalkannya sendiri dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

Untuk seterusnya pula George harus melihat wajah ibunya yang terlihat kecewa bercampur sedih karena menyangka bahwa Fred-lah yang muncul setiap kali ia menuruni tangga _the Burrow_.

Baik Fred atau George sudah sangat terbiasa melihat wajah memerah Molly ketika kesal atau mendengar teriakan penuh kemarahan karena kekacauan yang mereka lakukan. Hanya saja George sama sekali tidak terbiasa melihat kesedihan di wajah itu. Beberapa kali George bahkan pernah mendengar Molly Weasley salah memanggil namanya. Namun ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya; tidak ingin melihat ekspresi bersalah di wajah Molly. Karena alasan-alasan itu pulalah ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di toko lelucon dibandingkan _the Burrow_.

Suara ketukan beruntun yang terdengar dari pintu toko memaksa George kembali dari benaknya yang mengelana ke segala arah. Berpikir bahwa ketukan itu berasal dari Lee Jordan yang telah biasa mampir membawakannya makanan membuat George bergegas menuruni dua anak tangga sekaligus.

Tapi ketika melihat sosok gadis berambut merah yang berdiri di balik pintu kaca membuat George menggerutu di bawah desah napasnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan sepagi ini, Ginny?" tanya George segera sesaat membuka pintu. Terlihat jelas ia tidak tampak senang apalagi setelah menemukan adik perempuannya yang mengerutkan kening.

"Mengucapkan salam selamat pagi mungkin adalah hal yang terlalu muluk untuk diharapkan darimu," Ginny berkomentar, setengah bergurau sebelum ekspresi itu dengan cepat berubah. "Mum menyuruhku ke sini karena kau tidak membalas surat dariku sekaligus memastikan kau baik-baik saja, _dear_ _brother_."

"Dan kau sudah melihat aku baik-baik saja sekarang, bukan?"

Ginny menggeleng. "Nah, aku memang sudah melihatnya. Dan itu artinya kau bisa ikut denganku ke _the_ _Burrow_."

"Sayangnya aku harus membuka toko, _dear_ _sister_," George memberi alasan.

"Oh, ayolah! Di saat hari Natal? Di saat orang seharusnya berkumpul dengan keluarga dan teman mereka? Kau pasti bercanda!"

Tanpa memedulikan jika saat ini ia dan Ginny berdiri di depan toko seperti tengah berdebat, George berkata, "Aku tidak bercanda. Pembeli jauh lebih banyak di hari Natal, kau tahu. Lagi pula—"

"—apa ini karena Fred?" Ginny memotong. George tidak cukup cepat untuk menyembunyikan bagaimana bahunya menegang hanya dengan mendengar nama saudara kembarnya. "Semua alasan itu, semua alasan mengapa kau sepertinya menjauh dari Mum, karena Fred, bukan?"

George ingin membantah. Ia bahkan sudah membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin tapi tidak ada satu pun kata yang terucam. Suaranya seperti menghilang ditelan angin yang berhembus di sekelilingnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya berusaha untuk membenarkan diri.

"Jadi itu memang karena Fred," Ginny memastikan dan menghela napas panjang. "Apa kau sadar jika sikapmu justru membuat semuanya jauh lebih buruk?"

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun, Ginevra."

Ginny melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. George cukup terkejut melihat sikap berbeda dari yang biasa dilihatnya dari adik perempuan di hadapannya.

"Aku mungkin memang tidak sepenuhnya mengerti terlebih apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu, George," kata Ginny, nyaris mendesis. Wajah gadis itu memerah senada dengan warna rambutnya. "Tapi setidaknya aku tahu jika kau sedang bersikap bodoh. Mum sudah kehilangan seorang anak laki-laki. Jangan biarkan dia kehilangan satu-satunya penghubung dengan Fred."

"Kau ingin aku menjadi pengganti Fred?"

Sekali lagi Ginny menggeleng. "Aku tidak berkata seperti itu," katanya dengan nada frustrasi, hampir seperti ingin mengacak rambut merahnya namun mengurungkan niat tersebut. "Aku hanya ingin—_Merlin_, kau tahu aku tidak pintar dalam merangkai kalimat. Hanya saja... bisakah kau pulang untuk sekali saja? Mum merindukanmu. Semua ingin kau pulang."

Tanpa menunggu balasan darinya, Ginny membalikkan tubuh dan menyusuri jalanan _Diagon_ _Alley_ yang masih sepi. George tidak menunggu sampai tidak lagi melihat punggung Ginny untuk memasuki toko. Sepanjang pagi, ia hanya mendudukkan dirinya di bangku di belakang meja kasir. Keinginan untuk membuka toko pagi itu menghilang entah ke mana.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Ginny ada benarnya. Mungkin memang benar bahwa ia sudah bersikap bodoh. Bukan hanya dirinya yang kehilangan Fred, bukan? Mum, Dad, Charlie—_hell_, bahkan ia menjamin Percy juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Lalu sekarang ia mungkin sudah membuat semua orang cemas karena berusaha menjauhkan diri dari siapapun.

Mau tidak mengingat hari-hari yang dilaluinya di _the_ _Burrow_ bahkan ketika Fred masih bersama mereka. Tidak ada hari di mana mereka tidak berebut makanan di meja makan dan membuat Molly Weasley kehilangan kesabara. Tidak ada Natal yang dilewatkan tanpa hadiah sweter rajutan dari ibunya dan makanan yang membuat air liur siapapun menetes tanpa henti.

Oh, George sangat merindukan semua itu.

Dan ia sendirian bukan karena kepergian Fred. George sendirilah yang membuat dirinya berpikir demikian.

Pada akhirnya, setelah hampir tiga jam menghabiskan waktu hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun, George menyeret kakinya ke kamar. Ia tidak repot-repot membersihkan diri dan hanya mengganti piyama tidurnya dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas sebelum berjalan menuju ke perapian.

Ia termenung beberapa saat dengan sejumput bubuk _Floo_ di tangannya, menarik napas napas panjang dan berjalan memasuki perapian. Tanpa berpikir dua kali meneriakkan nama tempat tinggalnya dengan lantang.

George bahkan tidak sadar bagaimana saat ini ia tengah menahan napas ketika pemandangan kamar di atas toko lelucon digantikan oleh pemandangan ruang keluarga di _the_ _Burrow_. Ruangan di hadapannya sudah didekorasi dengan pernak-pernik natal. Sebuah pohon Natal didirikan di sudut ruangan, dihias begitu indah lengkap bungkusan-bungkusan kado Natal yang disusun tepat di bawah batang pohon. Tidak lupa, aroma makanan yang tengah dimasak dan kue yang dipanggang tercium dari udara yang dihirupnya. Ia juga bisa mendengar suara perbincangan dari arah dapur.

Dan ketika kakinya melangkah keluar dari perapian, di saat bersamaan ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Kedua matanya melebar mendapati sosok Molly Weasley muncul di ambang pintu dengan masih memakai celemek bermotif polkadot.

"GEORGE!"

George bahkan tidak sempat memamerkan senyum yang biasa diberikannya ketika ibunya setengah berlari. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik ia sudah berada di dalam pelukan ibunya. George hanya tersenyum samar mendengar suara isak pelan dari wanita itu.

"Kau datang."

"Y-yeah. Bagaimana kabarmu, Mum?"

Molly tidak langsung menjawab. Ibunya hanya memandang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca seperti nyaris ingin menangis. George tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari wanita itu karena Molly sudah terlebih dahulu menyeretnya ke arah dapur.

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja," kata Molly, menyeka sudut matanya dengan celemek. "Ayo, George, kau harus bertemu yang lain. Makanan sudah hampir siap. Apa kau lapar?"

"Yeah."

Molly menyunggingkan senyum tipis tapi George memilih tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik untuk mengikuti wanita itu. George bisa merasakan atmosfir kegembiraan yang sebelumnya terasa dari kejauhan berubah dengan cepat tatkala dirinya memasuki dapur.

Semua pasang mata tengah tertuju ke arahnya; menatapnya dengan mata setengah melebar. George segera menemukan wajah-wajah yang begitu familiar mengisi dapur sempit tersebut. Perbincangan yang sebelumnya terdengar mendadak terhenti. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Tidak ada yang memecah keheningan.

"H-hei," George menyapa, mengangkat tangannya yang tidak dirangkul Molly. "Kalian tidak akan berpesta tanpaku, bukan?"

"George!"

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, George berterimakasih kepada Ron ketika pemuda itu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berinisiatif memecah kekakuan dengan berjalan mendekatinya; memeluknya dengan erat sembari menepuk punggungnya.

"_Bloody_ _hell_, aku senang kau pulang," bisik Ron tepat di depan telinganya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama ketika Ron melepaskan pelukan sebelum digantikan oleh Ginny. Senyum bangga tersungging di wajah adik perempuannya.

Suasana dengan cepat berubah. George dengan cepat pula membiarkan dirinya terlibat perbincangan bersama orang-orang di ruangan tersebut sembari tanpa henti menikmati makanan yang dipersiapkan ibunya dan membuka hadiah Natal di bawah pohon. Ia cukup terkejut ketika Molly memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepadanya.

Sebuah sweater wol berwarna cokelat dengan tulisan 'G' besar di dadanya.

"Dan untuk siapa kado yang di tanganmu itu, Mum?" George bertanya setelah menyadari bahwa hanya tersisa sebuah kado lagi yang tidak dibuka. Ditatapnya Molly dengan kening berkerut. Ada senyum tipis di wajah wanita itu. "Mum?"

"Untuk Fred," kata ibunya. Entah tidak sadar atau tidak kini tengah membelai permukaan bungkus kado berwarna hijau di tangannya. "Ini adalah Natal pertama tanpa Fred. Walau demikian, aku tidak bisa mencegah tanganku untuk tidak membuat sebuah sweater untuknya."

George mengepalkan kedua tangannya pada permukaan lembut sweater di tangannya. Ia membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun Molly sudah terlebih dahulu mencegah. Ibunya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum.

"Oh, jangan mengatakan apapun." Ibunya berjalan mendekat, sekali lagi memeluknya sebelum menjauhkan diri. "Tidak perlu ada yang harus bersedih hari ini. Ini adalah hari Natal, saatnya untuk bergembira, bukan? Jangan membuat siapapun bersedih apalagi merasa sedang kesepian. Ayo, kau mau ikut ke kebun belakang, George? Aku mendengar kalau Ron ingin bermain Quidditch."

"Aku akan menyusul."

Sekali lagi Molly melemparkan senyum ke arahnya. George tidak berpikir dua kali untuk membalas senyum itu. Ia membiarkan Molly menghilang di balik pintu sebelum menyapukan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar tawa Ron dan Ginny dari atas sapu terbang.

Ya, mau tidak mau ia mengakui apa yang dikatakan ibunya, walau kini Fred tidak lagi bersamanya, setidaknya George menyadari satu hal.

Bahwa ia tak pernah sendiri.

**THE END**

* * *

Thank you for reading and maybe reviewing. Merry Christmas to you all~!


End file.
